


Flowers Among Men

by causticfuck



Series: Shiratori-loser Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Ushijima needs an extra hand at his mom's flower shop and Semi is there to help. Yamagata comes in to get his usual bouquet for his mom.





	

Semi just wanted to go back to bed. He greatly regretted agreeing to help Ushijima with unloading the new shipment.

He groaned lowly as he pulled a sapling toward him to pick it up.

“If we get it done in time, mom offered to buy lunch,” Ushijima grunted as he picked up a case of daisies.

Semi made a noncommittal grunt as he walked to the back to put the sapling.

They worked for a couple hours before the door chimed as a customer entered.

“Wakatoshi! Are you in here?” The man asked.

“Yamagata, please. Stop yelling. I’m here.” Ushijima came up from the back to greet this stranger.

“I need some flowers for my mom.”

“Right, yes. Give me a minute to find something,” Ushijima turned walked to the farthest corner.

Semi walked by the stranger and set a box down to start unloading it onto a shelf.

“Hey, my name is Yamagata Hayato,” The man had approached with his hands in his pockets. “I haven’t seen you around are you new?”

“Oh, my name is Semi Eita, and no. I’m just here to help out Ushijima,” Semi looked up as he continued to shelf the small potted plants.

“A pretty name for a pretty face~ I should’ve expected as much,” Yamagata laughed. “That makes since, their usual volunteer had to go out of town. Goshiki is very eager to work here with Ushijima.”

“Insanely so,” Semi agreed.

Yamagata shuffled in the silence and looked around for Ushijima, “So, would you like to go to lunch with me? You should be almost done by now, right?”

“Uh, Ushijima’s mom was gonna do something. But if you wanted to, I could get lunch with you. You are cute and seem nice enough. Ushijima is friendly enough with you, for his standards, so that’s a bonus.”

Yamagata’s ears turned a light pink, “Sounds good.”

“I found a few things for a nice bouquet,” Ushijima interrupted before Yamagata could say anything else.

Yamagata turned and slowly walked over to the counter Ushijima was standing behind.

Semi looked after them and barely heard what they talked about as he pulled the last plant from the box and stood to place it with the other boxes and check the bed of the truck for anything else to put away.

All that was left were a few small piles of dirt. Semi sighed in relief and wiped his hands on the apron Ushijima’s mom gave him before taking it off and hanging it outside of the breakroom. 

He walked threw the front right as Yamagata was saying his goodbyes. Semi waved to Ushijima and joined Yamagata on his walk.

“So, where do you want to go?” Semi asked as they passed many of his go to places to eat.

“I had this diner in mind,” Yamagata smiled excitedly.

“I haven’t been to a diner in a very long time,” Semi said, it was the only thing he could think of to keep conversation flowing.

“This one is pretty good, I pretty much always get their rice and salmon dish from this place because it’s just that good.”

“That sounds really good,” Semi smiled at Yamagata. “But that could be the past five hours without food that’s killing me. I’m not sure.”

Yamagata laughed, “That’s fine. You don’t have to know everything.”

“That’s good, because there are still a handful of things that really confuse me,” Semi smiled back. “Like why you asked me out, for one.”

“Because you are cute, nice, you know and get along with Ushijima, at least for a week. Yamagata lead Semi trough

Semi laughed back as they walked into the diner. The smell of fried fried food and baked beans helped to ground him as he practically floated through the door behind Yamagata.

They spent a couple hours just talking at that run down diner and parted with the promise of a next time. There may have been a special kiss afterwards, but neither would admit it because they were both afraid of what it meant.


End file.
